This Love
by Freckles.x
Summary: Brody Ramsey is dumped by the person she believed to be head over heels in love with. Soon she starts seeing one of her best friend in a different light and realises love really isn't what she thought it was. SBOC
1. a break up with a snake!

**This Love.**

Okay so this is my first fanfic. I was planning to delete it. But while writing my new one I realised this can stay here as the new story fits in well with this one. Sooooooo R&R and I'll give you a cardboard cut out of one of the marauders ;) Not Peter though. Who'd want that fatty?!

**Disclaimer – **Pfft I wish they were all mine!

**Chapter 1 – A break up with a snake!**

"Fuck off Brody, you and I _babe_ are over" He snarled "You put you're blood traitor, mudblood, inbred friends before me all the time, what I ever saw in you I don't know, you're just as bad as the rest… But goes to show all Gryffindors really are _scum_." He laughed as tears spilled, down my cheek soon after his laughter he turned on his heel and began walking off towards the Slytherin Dungeons.  
"Jake" I called to him, in return he stuck his middle finger up at me.  
"I said Fuck off _Ramsey_." He called

Ever felt as if you're whole world seems to collapse around you so quickly it's too much to take in?  
"_If that's what love is like all the time I don't want to be a part of it._" I thought to myself.

I'd just lost the person I truly loved. Never in the whole year that we went out with each other had I heard him say such things to me before, but then again, I've never stood up for my friends like that, well to be honest it was just one person in particular, it was, Sirius Black. Tears were still spilling down my cheeks as I leaned against the nearest wall; luckily it was a usually deserted hallway, so there I sat, silently crying to myself.  
Soon my thoughts of feeling sorry for myself were broken as I heard footsteps and giggling.  
"Shit" I thought to myself hurriedly wiping my eyes, and straightening my hair. The couple were approaching I looked up about to pull myself of the ground.  
"Brody?" The boy asked you could hear concern in his voice, I looked toward the couple it was Sirius, and one of his little toys stuck to his side.  
"Oh hey," I said as I stood "Don't worry I was just leaving"  
"Not on your own" Sirius said, his beautiful grey eyes were glistening with worry "I'm coming with you" he said, and quick as a flash, or so it seemed he'd ditched his bimbo and was walking to Gryffindor common room with me.  
"So c'mon Brody out with it.. What's wrong?" he asked as we made it through the portrait, into the empty common room.  
" Jake and I b-br" I burst into to tears again. Sirius pulled me into a tight hug, comfortingly stroking my back "we broke up" I muffled into his chest, my crying becoming more uncontrollable, Sirius stroked my back until I'd calmed down slightly, he sat on the arm of the sofa and stood me in front of him.  
"Okay, now why did you break up?" He asked

"Well we were by the lake with his friends, you know Regulas, Bellatrix, Lucious and the rest then they started to say stuff about…" I looked at Sirius; he was chewing his lip hanging on to my every word "you."

I stopped what I was saying and analysed Sirius, his eyes were turning, to something unreadable I'd never seen him look like that before.  
"Go on." Sirius urged  
so I carried on "They were saying how much of a blood traitor you supposedly were, and how if they were Voldemort they'd pick you to kill first and by this point I'd had enough so I stood up for you, saying they're all pathetic, Jake's friends soon started looking at me as I was a piece of crap. And then Jake took me off, to what I thought would be to make sure I was okay, but instead he told me it was over" Once again my water works had started, Sirius pulled me in to a hug once again and let me cry on him.  
"I'm so sorry and thank you," he whispered.  
I pulled away form the hug and looked up at him, "for what?" I questioned.  
"I'm sorry for being the cause of you two breaking up and I'm thankful for you standing up for me" he said.  
I smiled "Sirius, you're one of my best friends, and no matter how much I love – loved Jake I'm never going to stand around listening to people slate my best friends" I said giving him a hug. "Now c'mon, I want to get my mind of that" I paused "_snake_"  
Sirius smiled at me "Let's go find the others, I believe a prank is in order, to a certain Jake Zambini." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling along with him out of the portrait.

That there was chapter 1.  
Hope you enjoyed it :)

Review please!

Elle :)


	2. Small boobs and small dick talk

**This Love.**

**Disclaimer – **Unfortunately Harry potter is not mine. :(

**Chapter 2 – Small boobs and small dick talk**

The rest of lunch seemed a blur to me, without Lily I would've been a wreck, I'm grateful my best friend is so caring.

After lunch we had potions with the Slytherins, and you've got it, Jake was in that lesson.

As we entered the dungeon Lily grabbed my hand and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered "You'll be fine. I promise" then she walked of to her desk next to James. That's when I realised I was still in reality James was still being cocky trying to get Lily to fancy him this time by hiding her quill, I smiled at his pathetic attempts.

Then in came Jake, even though he was a total wanker, he was still absolutely gorgeous, he had blonde shaggy hair with a side bang which covered his dark green eyes, I always found it ironic he had the eye colour of the house he was in. His body was average height, with muscle from playing beater on Slytherin's Quidditch team. He noticed me looking at him as I sat down next to Sirius and Remus, and smirked like a true slytherin at me and then as he passed my desk he whispered "I thought I told you at lunch Ramsey – fuck off"

"With pleasure" I answered back "I mean with the size of your penis we couldn't really fuck could we?" I sneered, "Infact I could barely see it."  
Jake glared at me then turning and stomping to his desk leaving most of the class laughing at my retort. I looked over at Lily, her emerald green eyes were looking at me, she gave me a smile and a thumbs up, I grinned back at her. Someone on my left nudged me I looked up and saw Sirius he gave me a gorgeous smile and winked at me, I giggled and blushed. And then the thought of me giggling and blushing at him made me blush more.  
Slughorn entered "Right today we're going to being our project of this term." He pointed to me "Miss Ramsey, Partner up with the gentleman on your left and Mr Lupin Partner up with the person on your left and so on." He smiled "I'll be handing our you're assigned potion soon"

Everyone in the dungeon began to chat excitedly as they joined the person on their left. I saw my partner was Sirius I smiled at him.  
"I have to say Brody, that thing you said to Zambini was really quite a chuckle." He said with smile playing on his beautiful mouth "Is it really that small?"  
I laughed "I don't really want to discuss my sex life with you"  
"So you saw it?" he asked,   
"Why would I even tell you?" I replied

"Because I'm one of you're best friends" He grinned

"Sirius you may well be. But I'm not going to discuss that with you!"  
I looked him in the eye and there it was the famous Sirius look... He was giving me puppy eyes, his eyes were like stars silver stars they twinkle with mischief, even when he gave puppy eyes.

"It's ironic to think that he has eyes like stars when he's named after one himself" I thought.  
"I'll tell you later" I sighed "I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
"Ha I win!" He gibbered grinning a wide grin. I laughed, and looked across to Jake... He was stood chatting to Amanda Livingston. Both as beautiful as each other,

I'd never in a million years match up to her. I thought.  
She was tall; blonde curvy yet still looked thin, big boobed and had amazingly beautiful brown eyes.  
Then there was me, I'm 5'4, quite short I agree, yet I have long legs, I look out of proportion!  
My hair is brown, Shoulder length, with layers, with an added bang side fringe. I have blue eyes, they're really dark blue. I hate my freckles; they make me look like a child! I don't have big boobs either I'm still in an A cup. And I'm a 6th year! How embarrassing is that? I'm not curvy. Yes I have an hourglass figure but I don't think it's that noticeable, at least I'm thin.

I'm really not happy with the way I look but Jake seemed to make me feel good about myself, but now he's gone my self-confidence has gone too.  
"Earth to Brody" Sirius spoke while waving his hand in front of my face.  
I looked up at him; He was so tall compared to me.  
"Sorry zoned out for a minute or 2 there" I said and smiled apologetically.  
Sirius understood and seemed to know what I was thinking about, he looked over to Jake, and chuckled. I looked at him in confusion.  
"Amanda Livingston" he said shaking his head "She's the biggest bimbo in Gryffindor, and I swear she's a man. She punched me really hard when I finished her in 4th year!"  
I laughed. I really could rely on Sirius to brighten my day. Sirius carried on.  
"Bit ironic she has the strength of a man and her names Amanda" I didn't catch on straight away so he had to explain. "A- Man – Duuuh."  
I laughed again this time harder.  
"And hey, Jake and her could be a good match, what with his small penis and her manly ways, maybe she has a penis?"  
We spent the rest of the lesson laughing. Slughorn passed us and told to be quiet then gave us a folded up piece of parchment, which contained our project potion, I picked it up and put it in my bag with out a glance at it. I then caught hold of Lily and Walked to transfiguration with her.

I couldn't contain my self through transfiguration; all I could hear form the other side of the room was,

" A – MAN – DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH" Which was obviously Sirius.  
It really wasn't that funny but it made me laugh.

"For god sakes Brody it's really not that funny!" Lily snapped.  
I glared at my parchment, never had Lily snapped at me it had always been James or Sirius never me! She sighed in frustration "Brodz, I'm sorry. Its just James is stressful!" she groaned slumping forward on her desk "First he hides my quill, in an attempt to seduce me! Then he spends the rest of the lesson asking me out and worst of all – he's my potions partner!" I patted Lily on the back

"Look Lily, Just ignore him, he'll soon realise his cocky ways aren't working, next time he's cocky or childish to you do it back. Or mimic everything he says!"  
Lily snorted "Mimicking will be fun I suppose" She said sitting up with a broad grin, her emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief, I envied lily she was so gorgeous! Tall, Curvy, beautiful inside and out! One thing I was happy about, Lily and I both had small boobs. Her eyes were lovely, and very emotional at that; you could always tell how she was feeling because her eyes would radiate her mood. Her hair was auburn and had the most elegant ringlets you'd ever seen, and the thing that got me she used no glamour spells to get her hair into ringlets! They were natural. I could understand why James asked her out at every given opportunity!

Transfiguration ended and I walked out of the classroom, Lily asked me to save her some food and then hurried off to the library to avoid James. James went off to find Lily. Remus and Peter had gone off to get some food. While I walked at steady pace, with Sirius alongside me. I laughed, "Sirius, you make me chuckle, really you do. I don't know what I'd of done with out you today."  
"It's fine. No hassle really I'm glad to see you happy" He grinned "now err- " he scratched the back of his neck "would you like to get some dinner with me sometime" He said, it was obvious he was playing.  
"Oh my Sirius" I said playing back. "I would love to. I believe the great hall do a great dinner"  
he grinned, "to the great hall it is m'lady" and we made our way arm in arm to the great hall.

Hope you enjoyed it :)  
Now review and I will give you Marauder shaped bubbles!  
Elle :)


	3. Pole dancing fatties

**This love.**

Okay my third chapter… my update ;D be happy! I'm actually updating shock horror!

**Disclaimer – **Unfortunately I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, in anyway, shape or form. But if I did… I'd blatantly own Sirius Black! What a fit boy! But I own Brody she's way too cool for J.K Rowling to think of… jokes.

------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Pole dancing fatties

He ground his fat, pale, sweaty, half naked body against the pole, licking his lips and blowing kisses my way.

With that image I woke up. Dreaming of Peter Pettigrew pole dancing is not something I really enjoy… I hope to Merlin I won't have dream like that ever again!

"Miss Ramsey, are you alright?" Asked Professor Dawklin  
"Yeah I'm great." I answered, wiping sleep form the corner of my eye.  
"Oh good. Then can you please tell me what we've been learning this lesson…"  
"Eeeeerm…." I looked around the room for answers, I knew I'd get none but it was worth try, maybe some body would hold up a big flashing neon sign telling me. Stupid history of magic why does it have to be so boring?! I glanced at Lily; she looked away from me shaking her head.  
"Miss Ramsey?" Professor asked yet again pressuring me for answers, the stupid fat oaf.  
"Yeah course, we learnt about... Urm..." I answered.  
"Miss Ramsey, maybe if you actually stayed awake in my lessons, you'd know what we were learning about. It's not that hard to stay awake you know!"  
"Wanna bet..." I mumbled quite loudly.  
"Brody Ramsey!! I will NOT tolerate your attitude to this lesson. Perhaps a detention tonight at 7:30 will sort you out" He boomed his plump face went a very bright shade of red. I heard someone laughed at my misfortune from across the room. Professor Dawklin turn on the spot and shouted across "And you Mr Black! Don't think I didn't see you asleep too! Maybe a detention will prevent you from wanting to sleep in my lessons in the future, hmm? 7:30, my office, TONIGHT. The both of you!"

As soon as he said that it was end of class. I groaned to myself as I gathered my things.

"You know Brody," Lily started

"_Here we go... Lecture time_," I thought to myself

I looked up at Lily, awaiting my lecture.

"You're a twat." She simply said.  
"What do you mean I'm a twat?!" I exclaimed,  
"You're a twat. That's what I mean," She said laughing.

"But why?" I asked frowning.  
"You were looking everywhere for answers and yet all the answers were on the chalkboard." Lily said laughing yet again.

I looked at the chalkboard to make sure she wasn't lying to me. And there it was all of today's work. I mentally kicked myself and hit Lily  
"Shut up, Evans!" I said.

----------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon Lily and I sat in the common room discussing anything and everything but not about _him_, Jake.

Half seven struck on the clock and I gathered my things and walked down the corridor to detention. I kept a look out for Sirius, but couldn't see him. Anywhere.  
I hated walking down the school corridor on my own. It was so vast and dark it really did make me feel alone. I carried on walking along humming quietly to myself. I always hum when I'm nervous, I'm not entirely sure why.

"That's a good song that." Somebody spoke. I stopped my tracks and turned around hoping to god it wasn't Jake. Luckily for me it was Sirius. He came strolling down the corridor grinning at me.  
"Why are you grinning, Master Black?" I asked.  
"Because, you and I have yet another date." He replied.  
"You what?"  
"Detention. It's our second date. Yesterday was dinner in the great hall. And my oh my, it was a fine meal. Now let's get to detention shall we?"  
"Oh yes, lets!" I said linking my arm through Sirius' and off we skipped to detention.

-------------------------

Sirius' POV 

Brody and I had been quietly cleaning dusty books. Well I was the one being quiet Brody on the other hand was singing to herself really quite tunefully.

"So Brody baby..." I said.  
Brody looked up and raised an eyebrow, "baby?"  
"Yes baby." I smiled.  
"Okay…" She said smiling and went back to cleaning the old history books.  
"Anyway yeah Brody _baby_ how are you now?" I asked.

She stopped what she doing and looked at me, chewing lip, her blue eyes sparkling with sorrow.  
"Yeah I guess I'm alright... I haven't really thought about it…" She mumbled.  
"Oh right," I said shuffling my feet. Oh Merlin, I hope this doesn't get into an awkward detention.  
"It's alright he really did have a small willy." She said giggling.  
I laughed "Oh really? A-man-duh Livingston will defiantly make up for that. I'm sure she has one"  
Brody's nose scrunched up as she laughed.

The rest of detention was full of us two just joking around and playing silly games. In all honesty… I've never had so much fun in detention in all my life. Seeing Brody just smile because of me makes me feel so happy. Hearing her laugh because of me is the highlight of my day. Scratch that it's the highlight of my week. I don't get it though, why do I feel like this over her. I make James, Remus and Peter laugh. But then again it's probably cos they're boys. But then again, I make Lily laugh and smile. And I don't feel like this over her. Oh sweet Merlin's dog! I think I've fallen for my best friend...

---------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3.  
Chapter 4 is on it's way. :)

The dream Brody had, is a dream I had the other night :) and told sisterofsix (a.k.a Kell) all about!

Review and I'll buy you and Ice cream (:

Elle :)


	4. Brody Baby and Siripoos

This Love

Hi Guys! This Chapter is in Sirius' POV.  
Enjoy!

Elle :) 

**Disclaimer – **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I'VE NEVER SEEN AN OLD MAN NAKED AND SANTA CLAUS DOES NOT COME OUT AT EASTER.

I speak the truth see. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4. – Brody baby and Siripoos**

_It's been a couple of weeks now. I'm loosing my touch I swear; in the span of 4 days I've turned down twenty-one proposals to go and make out in a broom cupboard, TWENTY ONE_.

I thought to myself while brushing my teeth that Saturday morning.

_They were all girls of course, although one did look a bit like Peter… I wonder if it was him? He's always following James and I around like a little lost puppy, maybe he fancies us?_ I chuckled to myself as I rinsed my toothbrush, what a ludicrous thought! After checking my appearance in the mirror (what? I have to care about the way I look; the ladies would worry if I let myself go!) I left the dormitory and joined James and Lily in the common room.

"Please flower?" Pleaded James.  
"Potter, I said no. Can't you just take a hint?" Lily replied rolling her eyes, and proceeded with completing her homework.  
_Great seems to me like I've walked into yet another one of my best mate's embarrassing attempts of pulling the bird he likes.  
_"Lily flower..." James said leaning forward to Lily. "Can't you just accept the fact you find me absolutely gorgeous?" He then took hold of Lily's hand and smiled at her.  
_Oh dear... This won't be good!  
_I was right. Lily pulled her hand away from James' reach and slapped him straight round the face.  
"Potter, Can't you just accept the fact, I _don't_ want to be in the same room as you, let alone _date_ you." Lily hissed at him, soon after she gathered all her belongings and stormed off to the girl's dormitories.  
I looked across to James, who was currently ruffling his hair with a defeated expression on his face.  
"Mate, have you ever tried _charming_ her instead of pissing her off?" I asked, while sitting down.  
"I can't charm her." James started "I get the urge to show off in front of her, so I do. And with that my ego inflates"  
"And you end up looking a total gimp!" a female voice cut in, this voice gave me butterflies and very happy sensation.  
_WOAH! How homosexual do I sound? I'm getting far to feminine and too in touch with my feelings lately. _

The girl laughed and sat down next to me still smiling.  
"Jamsiebum you're so silly" She said laughing again

"Not helping Brody" Said James throwing a pillow at her

"Well you have to admit," she said putting the pillow behind her and then putting her feet on my lap "You're techniques are very poor, and it's obvious Lily finds them very annoying. Maybe you should try to be less gimp-like in front of her?"  
James sighed, "I suppose you're right, Ramsey. But I don't know how!" He scratched the back of his neck contemplating his recent failure. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go for a walk..."  
I watched James walk out of the common room. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the bloke. He's such a dope when it comes to Lily. I think maybe I should give him a few lessons in being less gimp like. I looked over to Brody; she was sat biting her nails thinking deeply about something.  
"You alright Brody baby?" I asked winking at her.  
She smiled, "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"  
"Never, ever" I replied.  
"In that case," She replied "I'm going to call you Siripoos" She grinned.  
"NO!" I exclaimed "That name is rubbish, and not to mention cringe worthy!"  
"Tough tits, Siripoos" She said standing up. "I'm off to go make sure Lily's alright" She walked past me ruffling my hair. I watched her saunter up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
I tidied up my hair and stood up myself. Just as I stood up, Moony walked through the portrait.  
"Alright, mate?" I asked  
"Not too bad Padfoot," He replied, "I just walked past James, he don't seem to happy. Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
"Need you bother asking." I smirked.  
"Lily?"   
"50 points to you"  
Remus sighed, "When will he learn?"  
"In time." I replied simply, "On the other hand, moony my old friend." I started "I don't see you with any bird stuck to your side."  
"You're very observant, Paddy old pal"   
"Why's that?" I asked, "Not gay are you Moony?"  
"That I am not," He smiled "But, as for you, it's questionable"  
I gasped "How is it possibly questionable?"  
Remus laughed, "Well I don't see you running off to any broom cupboards, lately. And you're even more pickier with your appearance."

I laughed, "You're mistaken old friend, I'm most certainly not gay."  
"Oh yeah?" He said raising an eyebrow "Then what's gotten in to you pal?"  
"I honestly don't know." I replied there's no way in fresh hell I'm going to confess my feelings to Remus however trust worthy is. Talking about my feelings and emotions just isn't my forte.

"I'm off to breakfast, see ya there mate," I said walking out the common room.

Really I just wanted to clear my head, I'm going to have to confess my feelings to Brody sooner or later I just don't know how. Maybe I'll tell at the next party we all have, yeah! That's a brilliant idea and if all goes tits up and she doesn't feel the same way I can blame the alcohol! I walked into the great hall proud of myself that I had a plan. But now all I needed to do was to teach James to be less "gimp-like" and to find out when the next party is. Shouldn't be too hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okay this chapter had a lot of speech I'm well aware.

Sirius is a little bit silly in thinking alcohol will help him, eh?

Review please?

Next chapter, Brody's POV!

Elle. :)


	5. Feelings Suck

**This Love.**

I'm currently sat at home, ill!

Stupid flu bug! D:

I'm supposed to be doing my Psychology coursework but I don't understand it so, you lucky folk are gunna get a couple more chapters today :)

And this chapter is going to be difficult to write as my mum keeps coming in to see how I'm getting on with my coursework. AHA! So I have to keep minimizing this. Bloody nuisance I tell you!

Enjoy this chapter :)

This one is in Brody's POV  
Elle :) x

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5 – Feelings suck.**

I knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Lily, " I called "It's no use sulking in the bathroom, James can't help his feelings for you!"  
I heard the bathroom lock click and the door opened. Lily's face appeared scowling at me.  
"What?" I asked. _Why's she scowling at me? I've done nothing!_

"You." Lilly said.  
"Me?" I asked " What about me?" God that girl can be so confusing at times.  
"You're supposed to be _my_ best friend." She started, "and you defend Potter and don't stick by me!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Lily," I sighed, "I _am_ your best friend. I'm only saying it's no use coming up here to sulk every time James Potter tries to get you to go out with him."  
"I suppose so," She said "It's just he's so irritating!"   
"He's really not that bad," I responded "He just gets nervous around you and acts like a gimp. He's working on it. You'll see the James Potter I know and be flabbergasted!" I smiled, "Rightio, I'm gunna go to breakfast." I said while opening the dorm door.  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a few" Lily said distractedly, I looked over at her she had her nose stuck in a book yet again. I shook my head at her and walked down to the great hall.

----------------------------------------

"Brody Baby!!" Sirius called as I entered the great hall, his mouth full of food. I cringed.   
"Siripoos" I cooed as I walked over to him, "Hasn't your mummy taught you it's _rude_ and not to mention a disgusting site to see somebody talk with their mouth full?" I smiled at him.

He swallowed his food and began taking a drink of pumpkin juice, he tried talking but instead pumpkin juice spilled down his chin. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. Even though he was grossest of eaters he still managed to remain fairly attractive.  
"You really do lack table manners don't you, Black?" I asked.  
"What do you expect me to do?" He exclaimed, "I hadn't eaten since last night, I was famished!" I laughed while shaking my head at him. I sat down next to him and begun to help myself to some toast. Sirius poked me; I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for??" I asked,  
"I only just realised, you called me Black!" He pouted.  
I laughed, "I'm sorry _Siripoos!_"

I looked to the end of the table, and there was a very fed up looking James Potter. I left my toast and went and sat opposite him he put his head down on the table and groaned.  
"Thanks James" I pouted.  
"What?"  
"I come over to talk to you and you groaned!" I sniffed; "I feel so wanted and needed by my friends write now" I then smiled. "C'mon what's up with you, Jamsiebum?"  
"Lily," He stated.

_I didn't really need to ask did I?  
_"Still annoyed about earlier?" I asked  
"More than ever," He groaned, "Why do I have to be such a gimp?"  
"Look James," I began "I'm not going to lie to you and say Lily secretly likes you because she doesn't. Nor am I going to say she'll come round because we don't know that for definite. But maybe if you tried to be yourself around her maybe you get on first name terms with her? I think that's the first step, friendship." James clung on to my every word and as soon as I finished he nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He stood up and groaned, "Feelings suck" he mumbled while walking out of the Great Hall.

I went back to my seat and ate me toast, Sirius wasn't there he was probably in some broom cupboard having a snog session with some bimbo who couldn't tell her left from her right, I thought to myself. The thought of Sirius snogging somebody made me stomach pang with Jealousy, my blood boil. I finished my toast and went back to the common room trying to forget my jealousy.

As I entered the common room I looked over by the fireplace and saw yet another bookworm, Remus Lupin. I smiled to myself.  
"Remmifaaaaaace" I cooed to him, he looked up at me raising an eyebrow.  
"Brody, why are you calling me such a deranged names and speaking to me in that tone."  
I shrugged, "I don't know, seemed like a fun thing to do." I smiled.  
He smiled shaking his head and returned back to his book.

"God," I sighed.  
He looked up again, "Problem?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, "It's Saturday morning, and you are sat with your head in a book."  
"Point?" He asked,  
"How boring can you get Remmibum?" I laughed,  
"What do you mean?"  
"IT'S SATURDAY! THE WEEKEND HAS BEGUN! LETS GO PARTYYYYYYYYY! NOT READ STUPID BOOKS!" I screamed and ran around his chair singing. I soon stopped, Remus was laughing at me. I grinned at him. "Now, put you're book down Mr Lupin. And let's go outside. You're as bad as Lily what with all your books!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the portrait he smiled at me again, "And you," he began "Are just as bad as Sirius what with all your "books suck" attitude."

Remus Lupin had done it. He caused me to have a spasm of butterflies in my stomach that I'd been getting all week. Just by saying Sirius' name! Ridiculous isn't it?

I've come to a conclusion; I, Brody Ramsey fancy Sirius Black. Oh god, I really do like him. I can't like Sirius! People would think I'm just like the rest of those bimbos that ask him for a snog in the broom cupboard and giggle when he smiles and says "alright?" Most of all he's one of my best friends, I'd wreck our friendship just by telling him I liked him. And another thing, he'd _never_ fancy me let alone consider me girlfriend material. I'm probably more like a sister to him than anything else. Ugh James is right; feelings suck!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there we have it.  
Chapter 5 :)

They both like each other O: O: O: O!

Review and get your very own Sirius Black cuddle cushions! ;D

Elle :)  
ox


	6. Last Minute Party

**This Love**

Hello you lovely little beans!

I only went to three of my lessons today.  
& Then came home. I **hate** being ill. D!

But I also don't mind it I mean; I get to sit and get a few more chapters of this done!  
D!   
How decent is that?

I've come to a conclusion; I'm overly obsessed with the band The Spill Canvas.  
I have all their albums on my I-tunes. And I get all stressy if a song comes on not by that band! Ha. :)

So I believe this one will be chapter 6:)   
Get reading and don't forget to review or I'll sit and cry.

Sirius' POV by the way!  
As you know he disappeared at lunch.  
Well this chapter will let you know where that sexy boy went.

I'll shut up :)

Elle :)

----♥

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – Last minute party**

**Sirius' POV**

Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she insulted my table manners. She was unbelievably gorgeous. I watched as she helped her self to some toast, I went back to my own food. Yum! A fry up! Nothing beats greasy food first thing in the morning. I looked up as with a mouthful of egg and saw Brody looking down the table I followed her line of vision she was focused on a very saddened James. She put her toast down and skipped over to him. 

How fucking stalkerish am I? I can't take my eyes off of this girl I need this party to tell her soon. And that's exactly what I'm going to do today, find a party. I finished off my slice of toast and then exited the great hall.

I passed a group of 5th year Ravenclaw girls; the ringleader of them turned and waved at me, in a very flirty manner. I mentally rolled my eyes and saluted them. As I turned the corner I heard them all giggle in that really girly high-pitched way. Girls always seem to do that at the smallest thing I do. Giggle. It never used to bother me, infact I loved the attention but right now it was extremely irritating why couldn't Brody giggle at the smallest thing I do? I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice that I bumped into someone.

"Whoa." They said "Sirius, my man. You alright?"  
I came back to reality and took in my surroundings Frank Longbottom was stood in front of me. Cor, that bloke was bloody well built. He was 6'5 and muscly as hell. All the first years were scared of him but in all honesty, he was dead soft.  
"Ah, Frank" I smiled "Course I'm alright was in a world of my own."  
He smiled, "Alright mate." And he went to walk off to the Great Hall  
"Frank." I turned to him  
"Yeah mate?"

"You don't know if there is any parties coming up soon do you?" I asked,  
"I don't think there is, Bud." He smiled, my heart sunk "But it's Alice's birthday tomorrow so If you're that desperate for a piss up and can get all the stuff then we could have a party tonight?"  
"I can get the stuff no problem." I smiled, trying to remember where the marauders map was.  
"Excellent," Frank grinned, "I'll invite the folk and you go get the party things, Yeah?"  
"I'm on it" I called to him as I ran to the common room to find the map.

I entered the portrait to find Brody dragging Remus along.

"Now, put you're book down Mr Lupin. And let's go outside. You're as bad as Lily what with all your books!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the portrait he smiled at me again, "And you," he began "Are just as bad as Sirius what with all your "books suck" attitude." She laughed.

"What are you two up to?" I asked.

"Well, Siripoos" Brody smiled, "Remus is sat in the common room, on a Saturday reading. And I want to take him outside and it'll be a party. With two people…" She giggled  
"No need to take him outside to party." I smiled, "There'll be a party tonight, Alice McKay's birthday Party. I'm just off to find the map and then I'm off to go and get the alcohol and balloons and other necessities we need to make a good party."  
Brody grinned, "Can I come with you, please?" She begged.  
"What about our outside party," Remus cut in "You now, the one you ruined my reading for."  
Brody snorted and faced Remus "Remmibumshit," I laughed at the name this caused her to grin to herself "I was only going to take you outside and push you into the lake. It was quite obvious I was planning to do that." She smiled.

"Thanks Brody," Remus laughed, "I really am glad I can count on you to be my friend," he said rather sarcastically.  
"Any time, I mean a wet Remus… Yummy" She said with a wink then she ruffled his hair and turned to me, "Now Sirifart," She smiled cheekily, this time Remus laughed at the choice of name "Are you going to take me with you or do I have to follow you down the school hall singing in mermish, (which may I remind you will just be tuneful screeching.) It's your choice."  
I laughed her; She was looking up at me with her arms folded and eyebrows raised with a smirk I'd be proud of plastered across her face.  
"Okay fine," I sighed, "You can come. Just wait here while I get the map"  
"YAY!" She shouted and did what looked like a victory dance.  
I walked off shaking my head and laughing, as I entered the dorm it struck me. I'd be alone for an hour plus with Brody Ramsey, my crush. The thought got me slightly nervous. I found the map and ran down the stairs telling myself to just play it cool.  
"Are you ready to go then Brody Baby?" I winked  
"I sure am Siripoos," She grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the common room "Let's go shop lift."

There we stood in the cellar of the three broomsticks, piling up the crates of firewhiskey and butterbeer.  
"Sirius," Brody began biting her lip "How are we going to get all this alcohol up to the Gryffindor common room _without_ being caught."  
"That's pretty simple Miss Ramsey," I smiled pulling out and James' invisibility cloak from my bag that was loaded with balloons party poppers and banners. "This is what we'll cover the crates with, we'll levitate the crates up to the common room."  
"Oh that's alright then," She smiled "But how are we gunna no where they are? I mean they'll be invisible…"  
I thought for a moment she held a very good point; it used to be so easy before the passage way leading directly to Gryffindors common room got blocked up for some reason. I sighed and sat on a crate "Bollocks." I sighed, "I didn't really think that through" I smiled at her pathetically

She stood biting her lip, mulling something over. She looked over to me and smiled, "I've got it, we cover the crates and levitate like you said but to make sure it gets there alright because we'd look quite obvious using our wands to levitate something invisible all the way to Gryffindor common room. We'll use our hands to guide it there. OK, so here's the thing," She bit her lip again "We're going to have to hold hands or something as we guide the crate up to the common room. Or we'd again look obvious walking with our hands out pushing an invisible object. So, if we hold hands and skip along, swinging our joined hands to nudge the crate along no one will suspect a thing. So what do you think?"  
I smiled, "That is a great plan but," I looked at her helplessly. Do I _have_ to skip?"  
"Yes you do Mr Siripoos." She grinned, "Don't worry a majority of people think you're gay how it is you skipping down the corridor holding my hand won't surprise many people." She giggled, levitating the crates and then covering them. She held out her hand, which I took, it sent tingles up my arm as our hands met.  
"C'mon Mr Black," She smiled "Let's get skipping"

We finally arrived back to the common room and stopped skipping. I've never been so embarrassed in my life, over something so silly. Skipping. Ha! It's not the fact I skipped it's the amount looks and stares we received as we skipped. I shook my head laughing, Brody giggled as she set the crates down.   
"We are never _ever_ skipping down the school corridor again, Brody babe"  
"What ever you say Mr Gay," She winked and looked at the time "Right, I'm gunna go and get myself ready for tonight see you later alligator"  
"Yeah," I said as I emptied my bag of stolen balloons, party poppers and banners "In a while crocodile" I then too went to get myself ready, but I couldn't get my mind off of the tingles I got when we held hands. I really am too in touch with my emotions lately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please :D

Elle :)  
xo


	7. Getting Ready

This Love. 

Howdy :)  
I'm still ill! How gay, huh?

Enjoy this chapter :)

Elle ox

**Chapter 7 – Getting Ready**

Brody's POV 

I found it weird the Marauder's wanted to celebrate Alice's birthday. But I think it was more or less the fact it was an excuse to drink excessively and have guilt free snog sessions and in Sirius' case; Guilt free sex. The thought of Sirius with another girl bought made butterflies do somersaults in my stomach made my blood boil. Stupid jealousy. I shook it off and went to get ready for tonight's party.

I walked into the dormitory and there was Lily sat on her bed, applying some mascara.  
"Oh Brody, there you are" She said doing up the mascara tube "Could you do me a big favour, please?"  
"Sure," I smiled "What is it?"  
"Help me with my hair?"  
"Sure." I smiled again "Just let me go and get showered." I said walking into the bathroom.

I showered and brushed my teeth. I then opened my make up case and started applying my own make up. Nothing too rash mind you, just foundation, mascara, my liquid glitter eyeliner (for my bottom eye lashes), and black liquid eyeliner to go on the top of my top lashes. I then finished off by applying some clear lip-gloss. Now it was time to go get dressed and do my own and Lily's hair. I sighed, Lily's hair is going to be a hassle she never knows what she wants and I have to change a bazillion times and most annoyingly, I have to do it the muggle way.

I stood in front of my wardrobe in my dressing down, deciding upon what to wear. After half an hour of hmm-ing and aah-ing I decided upon black tights, my black short shorts, my thin jumper like top, which was grey with blue horizontal stripes my outfit was completed with my silver dolly shoes.

I charmed by hair dry and charmed it straight; finished off with a blue Alice band. I was sorted in record time 1 and half hours. Now it was time to concentrate on Lily's hair…

"Ouch!" She complained as I brushed her hair, "Your being to rough!"  
"Well maybe if you let me use glamour spells rather than do it the muggle way I wouldn't hurt you." I said frowning as I brushed another tangle out.

"You know I don't trust the glamour spells." She spat  
"Alright, stressy." I mumbled.

An hour later I had finished Lily's hair. I stood back and admired my handwork. The majority of her beautiful red hair was straight but every so often there was the occasional ringlet her hair was completed with a green Alice band. It looked quite good if I may say so. Her outfit was nothing fancy but it looked good none the less, grey denim skinny jeans, a white vest tee, with a green cardigan and green dolly shoes.

"Right" I smiled "Ready?"  
"Sure am" She grinned "Let's go party Brody"

Sirius' POV 

"C'mon Padfoot" James whined knocking on the bathroom door repeatedly "Get out the bathroom, it's my turn!"  
"Wait Prongsie my man" I called smiling to myself "You can't rush this sort of perfection."  
"If you're trying to perfect yourself mate," Remus joined in "You'll be in there for fucking hours!"

Cheeky sods, what do they mean it'd take me hours? I thought to myself opening the door walking out in nothing but my towel, I smiled at Remus and James.  
"Am I sexy" I grinned "Or am I sexy" I twirled for them.  
They both laughed

"Jog on Padfoot." James said, "I'm sexier than you, but I don't flaunt it to the other girls, as it'd make Lily jealous and we all know I have only eyes for her." I rolled my eyes "Speaking of Lily, I must go and make myself even more gorgeous than I already am." He said shutting the door behind him.

"Five pounds says he's going to make an utter arse of him self tonight" I said to moony as I pulled my boxers on (I did that trick where you pull them on with your towel still on; don't worry I didn't scare Remus with my largely proportioned manhood)

Moony chuckled "I'm not even going to bet with you on that one, it's inevitable" He chuckled again as he pulled up his jeans.

"Speaking of birds people like," Remus began again "When are you ever going to tell Brody you fancy her?"  
My eyes widened. How the hell did he know that? Am I really that obvious?

"W-What?" I asked I was getting extremely nervous  
"I'm not a complete idiot, Padfoot." He smiled "I really am quite observant and the fact you focus a lot of your attention on Brody and no longer go off for a quick snog in a broom closet it sort of makes sense."  
"Oh – urm," I mumbled "Look Moony, don't tell anyone I fancy her. I want to tell her I plan to tonight."  
"I'll take it to the grave" Remus smiled pulling on a t-shirt

"But tell her soon." He said while walking out of the dormitory.

I sighed as the door clicked shut, I'm going to have to tell her tonight; It's now or never. I don't do emotions so with a bit of Dutch courage I might be able too. I continued getting ready planning a speech of what to say to Brody later tonight. Then I scrapped the idea of preparing a speech. Chances are I'll be pissed, and I definitely won't go along with a speech I pulled on my top and looked at my self in my mirror. I looked sexy. I was wearing nothing fancy; it was just a party after all. White short sleeved t-shirt and denim jeans with a belt as an accessory buckle, which said: "SEX GOD"

I banged on the bathroom door

"PRONGSIE BOY!" I shouted.  
"What?" he called  
"Hurry Up." I smiled to myself "It's time to party"

Well that was it. :) 

Party time next chapter

Woo!

Review please :)

Elle :) ox


	8. Meet Fi R Whiskey

**This Love**

Hello you lovely little beans!

Sorry I've taken my time!  
My comps an arse!

I'll shut up :)

Elle :)

----♥

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 – Meet Fi R Whiskey!**

**Sirius' POV**

James and I ran down the stairs to get the party started! After all we _are _the marauders: the life and soulof _all_ parties! As we both grabbed a fire whiskey we made our ways over to Remus and Peter. I was quite shocked to see Peter made an effort in all honesty! He was wearing Gel in his hair. He was definitely on the pull, (looked that way anyway) I know I'm his friend but I don't think there'll be a single girl who'll get drunk enough to want to get with him to be honest!

Remus kept looking over to red haired girl, I honestly thought it was Lily at first then she turned and smiled at him it wasn't Lily it was Tala Sherack.  
"Oi mate!" I nudged Remus, "looks like you're in there, Moony!"  
"She's just a friend!"  
"Just a friend?" I laughed "Yeah a friend with benefits I bet!"  
Remus rolled his eyes, "No." he began again "She's just a friend as in the friendship you and I have."   
"Moonyfart I'm disappointed in you," I sighed "All this time you've told us you're going to the library when really you're canoodling Sherack in a broom cupboard, you sly wolf you"

"NO!" He shouted at me. "She's just a friend! Nothing more nothing less!" He quietened down and looked over to Sherack, then turned to me again "Moonyfart?" He whispered, "Fucking hell, you're turning into Brody!" He laughed, and walked over to the drinks table grabbed a fire whiskey and went to talk to Tala. Friends my arse! I smirked as I saw them talk.

I heard James gasp, "There she is" I followed his line of vision while taking a sip of my firewhiskey I almost choked at the sight. Lily and Brody were walking down the stairs laughing and joking like normal, yet Brody looked so breath taking! I honestly couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I can't take my eyes off her most days, actually.

**Brody's POV**

Lily and I linked arms at the top of the stairs and began to walk down the stairs. I actually love parties everyone is so excited no one actually has a sad look on there face due to the alcohol induced highs. It's truly blissful.  
"Oh my god" Lily giggled, "Peter has actually made an effort, Look!"  
I looked over to Peter; he was stood looking at Sirius and James admiringly. Hands stuffed in his pocket. Hair gelled wearing nice clothes. I laughed "Looks like somebody is on the pull" I winked at Lily. She laughed some more.

She glanced over at him again and then groaned, "Potter is staring at me!"  
"Aw, Lily!" I said, "That's nothing different is it?" I laughed  
"Huh?" She said  
"I mean he's always staring at you, so why would him staring at you tonight be any different?"

"I don't really know" Lily said, " I suppose your point is valid."

She began babbling about something or other I wasn't listening I couldn't take my eyes off of Sirius and he was staring right back at me. It was actually quite awkward we were just staring at one another. I decided to give him a big cheesey grin. That always defuses those awkward moments. Just like it did this one, He laughed and gave a cheesey grin back at me.   
I couldn't help but to get all flustered, that an extremely handsome boy was staring at me and not to mention smiled at me, even though it was the cheesiest of all smiles. Lily and I got to the bottom of the staircase and were greeted by James holding two fire whiskey's out for us.  
"Ladies" he smiled  
"Potter." Lily said taking her drink and forcing a smile. I think James noticed it was forced I saw his shoulders drop and his smile go. Poor boy. I glared at Lily, yeah she's my best friend but she is slightly mean to him and a sometimes he doesn't deserve it.  
"Thank you Jamsiebum," I sung taking the drink "I must say James, you're looking awfully sexy tonight." I winked. James laughed I walked off leaving James and Lily to talk.

I was sipping my drink, stood on my own playing my little game I like to play with myself "Who is going to get with who tonight". I stopped playing my game as soon as I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist, I looked up and saw Sirius looking down at me sipping his drink. "You know," He began "A beautiful thing like you shouldn't be stood all on her own"  
OH MY GOD! HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! I could feel a goofy grin form on my face. I blushed and hoped I didn't look too goofy.  
I laughed, "I wasn't stood on my own Sirifart!"  
"Oh really?" He smirked.  
"Yes really," I smiled and raised my glass of fire whiskey so he could see it, "Meet Fi R Whiskey. My date for tonight"  
He laughed, "Shame you're taken for tonight, Brody baby"  
"Why's that piss pants?"  
He laughed at my insult, "Well I was hoping you and I coulda maybe had a dance tonight."  
That goofy grin was forming I could feel it. I refused to look so goofy! I had to play it cool!  
"Well," I smiled "I'm sure I could persuade Fi R Whiskey to let me have one dance with you after all you do look rather sexy tonight" I winked  
I watched him, his mouth formed into the goofy grin which I had to repress for that second time a few minutes ago, I laughed.

"But let me warn you Mr. Black," I smiled "I'm a terrible dancer." I downed my drink and made my way across the common room to grab another.

**Sirius' POV**

"But let me warn you Mr. Black," She smiled "I'm a terrible dancer." she downed her drink and made her way across the common room to grab another. Those shorts she was wearing showed her legs really well, long and slender. Brody herself looked amazing I don't want to sound perverted but I just wanted to snog her then and there.

Unfortunately she didn't come back, Ross Stuarts that gimpy seventh year was stood chatting her up. She didn't look too pleased. I took this chance for me to save her; I downed my pint of firewhiskey and made my way over to the table helping myself to yet another pint.

"So Brody" Ross said in that goofy voice, you know when someone talks and they sound so pissing stupid you just want to scream 'shut up' in their faces and punch them? Well that's what Ross sounded like and the fact he was trying to pull Brody just added to the annoyance. I just wanted to kick him in the head.  
"Yes Ross?" Brody said sipping her drink.  
"You're looking amazingly attractive tonight" I said then winked at her and stepped in closer.  
"Aw, Ross that's real sweet" Brody said stepping back "But you're about attractive as a fat girl with a camel toe" She smiled sweetly at him and then skipped off to Lily. I had to fight the urge not to laugh in his face. Clearly she didn't need rescuing…

I turned to him, "Tough luck Stuarts" I patted him on the shoulder and walked away sipping my pint.

After what seemed like a millennium of turning down all those desperate drunken girls pleading to dance with me, I went over to James who was sat with the goofiest grin on his face, much like the one I had when Brody called me sexy and said she'd dance with me.  
"Alright mate?" I asked  
"Yeah," James said with the grin still on his face "I'm ecstatic"   
"Why's that Prongsie?"  
"Lily Evans _actually_ spoke to me like a civilised human being!"  
I laughed, "Get in there matey!"  
I gulped some of my firewhiskey and went on the search for some other people to talk to, I noticed Remus and Tala snuggled up on the couch. I knew it!

I walked over to them, "Just friends, eh Moony?" I laughed.  
Remus looked up at me and laughed, "Get lost Padfoot"  
"Ok Ok… I can tell when I'm not wanted" I ruffled his hair as I walked past him.

**Brody's POV**

To be honest, I was having the time of my life at this party, the music is blaring, the amount of alcohol being consumed is way past the normal limit. Everyone was merry and joking around. And some people were getting with one another. I on the other hand I was well on my way to being pissed, and socialising with everyone and anyone. Even the girl's who generally bug the hell out of me.

I have to admit I was a little disappointed that Sirius wasn't on his own at any point, so I couldn't go over and claim that dance. But it's a party, which he planned I can't expect him to be alone. Everyone would want to talk to him, and all those bimbos would want to try and get on him.

I grabbed one more pint of firewhiskey grabbed Lily away from James, and made her dance with me. I can't dance at all, but the wonders of alcohol are truly amazing, because although no one would be paying attention to me if they did and saw my dreadful dance moves they'd put it down to the alcohol.

I looked over to James as Lily and I danced he was sat with a goofy grin on his mug and Sirius was by his side laughing at him. He shook his head and went over to Remus. I carried on dancing, watching him as I moved. Remus said something and Sirius walked off gulping more of his firewhiskey. He went over to the sofas by the fireplace and sat down shaking his head at a passed out Peter. I took this chance to go and talk to him. I gulped the rest of my firewhiskey down threw the plastic cup somewhere and walked over to him, I say walk but I believe it was more of a stumble. It was quite worrying that I could barely walk, I was bound to make a tit of myself but tonight, I have no shame!

**Sirius' POV**

So Remus and James were too happy to talk to me. James was goofing over the fact Lily spoke to him and Remus was with that Tala girl he pulled. And Peter was passed out by the fireplace; I glanced at him and laughed at the fat lump as I sat down.

I looked around the room it was 10 to midnight. I wasn't even drunk yet and I was beginning to get bored, at one of my own parties!

"Oh sorry!" I heard a familiar voice slur, I looked and saw Brody and Gary from 5th year on the floor "I didn't mean to hurt you little boy!" She said again  
"S'alright" Gary mumbled rubbing his head.  
"That's good, yeah that's good" Brody said standing up. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. She walked over to me and climbed onto my lap giggling as she did. Merlin, this bird was pissed it was quite obvious.  
"Brody?" I asked.  
"Siripoos" she giggled, tickling me under the chin "How are yoooou, I've not seen you since early tonight!"  
"Brody..." I began taking her hands to stop her tickling my chin "You're drunk."  
"No no no no no no!" She gasped, "I'm not drunk. I'm too good to get drunk I'm just very merry," she stated leaning forward to grab a glass of half drunken firewhiskey someone left on the floor. That girl was a complete contradiction: a very drunken, beautiful contradiction. But a contradiction none the less. There is no way I could tell her I liked her now. She was too drunk and I don't even know how she's take it in this state. I believe it's best not to say anything. As she reached down for the glass she fell off my lap.  
I looked at her on the floor she was holding her head and glaring at me.  
"What's that matter, Brody Baby" I smiled  
"You _moved_ the glass" she spat "You moved the glass so I fell, you utter bastard!"  
She began to cry. _Oh god _I kneeled down beside her and pulled her into a hug stroking her hair in what I hoped to be a soothing manner and not I'm petting my best friend's cat way.  
"Shhh" I said, "I didn't move the glass, Brody..."  
"You did that's why I fell!!!" she sobbed  
"No." I replied "I'd never do that to you, I think it was Peter that moved the glass"  
Okay so neither of us moved the glass, but she's not exactly going to believe that the glass didn't move at all she's drunk and just fell. She's already denied the fact she's drunk. So why not blame it on someone else, gets me off the hook...  
She pulled away from me wiping her eyes and glared at Peter who was slumped by the fireplace.  
"That _rat_" she hissed taking the half drunken glass of fire whisky and downed it. She then crawled over to me smiling innocently as possible.  
"Siripooooooos" she said as angelically as ever. I'd never seen this side to her but I know for definite I didn't trust it.  
"Yes, Brody?" I smiled.  
She sat in front of me, and looked me up and down and then cheekily grinned. "What colour are your pubes, my dear sweet siripoopsies?" She tickled me under the chin  
Oh dear, she'd regret saying that in the morning I thought to myself, I took her hand, which she was using to tickle me under the chin, "Why would I want to tell you that, Missy?" I smiled at her.  
"So I can picture you naked," She smiled. I laughed again, put her head on my chest, just one little motion like that sent my heart racing. God I'm turning into a gay! I really am. The emotions of a gay man over a girl. Wait that makes no sense, oh I don't know!

"Sirius," Brody mumbled into my chest  
"Yes Brodz?" I looked down at her,  
"Your belt, says 'sex god' care to show me how you are one" She looked up at me winking  
I gulped. The girl I fancy is asking me to show her how I'm a sex god.

Fucking hell why did I have to wear this belt?

"Siripoos" She called lying down on the floor "I'm bored."

I felt instantly relieved for now she'd forgotten about me showing her how exactly I am a sex god.

I looked over to her, she was currently sprawled across the floor blowing spit bubbles and laughing each time they popped. I laughed and edged nearer to her.

"You know," I began "It's not an appealing sight seeing you blow spit bubbles"

She frowned, "Are you insinuating I'm an ugly bubble blower?"

"No! Your a very beautiful it's just not nice seeing you blow bubbles." I said, which i soon regretted

"You said I'm beautiful," she smiled cheekily "Does that mean you have wet dreams about me?"

"N-n-no" I said, god questions were getting more awkward by the minute, I gulped.

"Sirius," she said sitting up "Where do you go for a wank?"

You know I think it'd be best to stop her regretting all these horrendously awkward questions not to mention embarrassing on her behalf.  
"Hey Brody," I said edging nearer to her she sat up "How about we play a game?"  
She grinned, "But why?"  
"Well because," I had to think of a good answer to this, "It's game time…"  
"Oh OK" She smiled; wow I didn't really need an explanation! Amazing!

"Looks like peter and his hand want to have a game time too," She giggled, "Are we going to play a game like that together?" She winked.  
I looked over to peter and he had his hand stuffed down his trousers, I laughed "Nah," I smiled at her "We're going to play this: whoever goes to sleep first gets the person who fell asleep before them to be there personal slave." It's a good way to get her to go to sleep? I mentally patted myself on the back for that one.  
She lay her head down in my lap and shut her eyes, "I'm not being you personal slave Sirifart, so goodnight!" Within two minutes she was long gone, it's kind of creepy I was watching her sleep but she looked so cute.

"Brody," I said softly  
"Mmm?" she answered, half asleep  
"I think I love you…" 

-------------------------------------------------------

OK, I liked the Fi R Whiskey idea. It made me laugh but for those who didn't catch on Fi R Whiskey – Fire Whiskey.

And the "You're about as attractive as a fat girl's camel toe" I've realised some people might not understand what a camel toe is. A camel toe is a slang term for a woman's crotch area when basically she has a frontal wedgie

Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)  
Reviews?

Elle :)  
x


	9. Think Before You Speak

**This Love**

Enjoy.

Elle :)

----♥

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 – Think before you speak.**

**Brody's POV**

"Brody," he said softly  
"Mmm?" I answered, half asleep  
"I think I love you…"

I opened my eyes and smiled, inside I was screaming with excitement. I didn't know what to say I thought it was too cliché to say I loved him too. So I took his hand and held it and then went back to sleep.

**Sirius' POV**

All she did was smile and take my hand and go back to sleep. I could feel my heart sink, I was hoping I'd get a response that consisted of 4 words and would make me the happiest man alive to hear "I love you too". But clearly we can't put all our galleons into hope. We'd end up broke in cases like this.  
Why'd she hold my hand if she can't say it back?  
Sympathy?  
Yeah I'm probably right. She's too nice to want to upset me. I'll just tell her tomorrow it was the alcohol talking and I don't love her. With that I let go of her hand and moved her head gently off my lap onto the floor then carried her to the sofa and I went up to be completely disheartened.

**Brody's POV**

I woke up the next morning with no hang over. A miracle I must say the amount I drunk I can't remember a thing. Well I can remember one thing, one amazing thing that makes me all happy and want to run around screaming. Sirius telling me he loves me. I looked at the clock it was 12 in the afternoon my belly rumbled I skipped up stairs, happily singing to go and get ready for breakfast.

After half an hour of showering I was skipping around the dormitory pulling on my clothes and styling my hair with a charm. While doing all this I was smiling the goofiest grin imaginable and bursting into song now and again. At last I was ready at least a fraction satisfied with the way I looked I slipped on my dolly shoes and made my way down to the great hall. Humming all the way there.

I entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped myself to some sandwiches.  
"Good morning my wee drunken fart," James greeted me grinning.  
"Good morning you raging homosexual." I smiled

I looked down the table and Sirius was sat looking very disheartened and didn't even make eye contact with me. My heart sunk, I began to worry that it was all a dream I felt instantly rubbish. I nibbled at my sandwich and sipped at my pumpkin juice and listened to the other laugh and joke with each other.

Once everyone had finished their lunch they began to stand up, and make their way back to the common room, as did Sirius. I walked beside and nudged into him and smiled. He smiled back and took my arm and pulled me along, "Brody I really need to talk to you" he said.  
My heart started racing I was trying to work out all the embarrassing things I did last night. I mentally kicked myself as I remembered the millions of pervy questioned I asked him in my drunken state.

We stopped outside by the lake.  
"What is it Fartiarse," I smiled trying to cover up the fact I was panicking over what he wanted to tell me.  
"Last night," He started "I told you I loved you I just want to clear up it was the alcohol talking and I don't infact love you in that way." He smiled.  
My heart sunk, I felt tears flood to my eyes. I felt angry, really fucking angry.  
"You know Sirius," I began " you should really think before you speak."  
"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean," I hissed "You are a complete bastard!" then with all my might I shoved and he straight into lake. I then turned and ran to my dorm I could hear Sirius calling me back. I didn't want to know the boy anymore, he lied to me, and he wasn't even that drunk?! He could've at least had some control over what he was saying I on the other hand didn't have any control last night.

**Remus' POV**

I sat in the common room on my own reading the book Brody bought me last year, "blood and chocolate" quite ironic that it's about werewolves. I was truly involved in the book so much I winced at the thought of receiving a pure silver pentagram necklace for a present.

I heard the portrait open and someone crying I looked up from my book and saw Brody running up to her dormitory sobbing. I tried to think what the matter could be, the last time I saw her was with Sirius. The tears she was shedding had Sirius written in them, I sighed the two of them are oblivious to the fact the other fancies them rotten.

Five minutes subsequent to Brody running up to her dorm sobbing. Sirius traipsed in his clothes drenched looking, angry. I put my book down, "What's happened Padfoot, five minutes ago Brody burst in and ran up stairs crying!"  
Padfoot was frowning and shoved his hands in his pockets, he told me all that had happened last night and today, it was really quite an accomplishment that he spoke about his feelings. I put that thought behind and listened after he told me he put his head in hands and mumbled about how he's an arse.

"I have to agree," I started "You really are an arse, you read too far into that little signal of Brody's and most of all you read it wrongly Sirius."  
He sighed, " I know. I'm such and idiot! She'll never want to know me now!" With that he got up and went to his dorm.

The next two days were pure torture, not only were James and Lily constantly arguing… Brody and Sirius had taken to being complete arses to one another and yet when the other weren't around they were moping around and being pathetically sad! James caught onto their behaviour, so I told him all that had happened and then together he and I came up with a cunning plan. 

"Really?" Peeves asked excitedly he looked as though he was going to wet himself.  
" Yep… We want you to trash the common room," James said "But only when Brody and Sirius are alone together. Ok?"   
"WEEEEEE" Peeves did somersaults in the air  
James laughed at the crazed poltergeist, "Just meet us here at 7 tonight OK?"  
Peeves screamed in approval. 

7' o clock struck, Sirius and Brody were up in their Dorms moping and sulking.  
Everyone else in Gryffindor was down in the great hall eating.  
"SIRIUS, BRODY COME DOWN HERE NOW. WE NEED YOU TO COME SEE THIS" James shouted up the staircase. The pair came out of their dormitories that were opposite each other; as they walked down the steps they hissed one-worded insults at one another.  
"OK you two just stay here we'll go get you your surprise." Lily said with excitement.  
With that James, Peter, Lily and I ran out of the common room.

Peeves was outside the portrait to the common room and zoomed over to James, loaded with water bombs, stink bombs, mud pies the lot.  
"OK peevsieboy do your best but make sure you scare them both under the same table and don't let them come out before you know for definite they've sorted out their differences."   
"SURE THING POTTER" Peeves screeched in excitement.  
I said the password to the portrait and peeves zoomed in screaming and shouting.

The five of us walked down to dinner mentally crossing our fingers and hoping they'd sort their differences out.

****


End file.
